Gingerbread Kisses
Looks like it has gotten dark here in Bunnyburrow after a cold December day With the moon shining on the snow and snowflakes falling from the sky I´ve just come home after a very long day at work So happy to get some rest there, that´s no joke It won´t be long until our Christmas holiday starts A couple of wonderful weeks for me and my wife, the lovely Carrots I´m quite busy recently with the office work and buying presents for everyone After that, the free time with my loved one sure feels worthwhile I head towards my home after parking my car on our backyard It´s almost eleven o´clock and I feel a bit exhausted Even though I ate dinner during my break, I still feel hungry Luckily, my dear Judy fixes that problem always so easily I open the door and put on the lights as I head inside Saying happily: “Honey, I´m home!” Suddenly, I hear a husky voice saying: “Hello, darling!” At the same, I smell something delicious and appetizing There´s my dear Judy, wearing a Santa hat and a lovely Santa´s little helper dress Holding in her paw, she has a tray full of gingerbread cookies I´ve always loved the Christmas treats you bake, they´re simply amazing You´ve even tried out my Mom´s specialty, fruit cakes with blueberry frosting Smiling coyly, you come to me and offer me some They look and smell delicious already, can´t wait to taste I pick up a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree and take a bite eagerly Just as I expected, it´s so tasty A dessert like this feels satisfying after a busy day full of stress And who else would make it but you, my bunny wife so precious? I thank you so much while hugging you softly Not to mention I love your new dress, it looks so pretty But I want to give you something delicious too After you put the tray down on the table, I lead you under the mistletoe It´s no wonder why Christmas is often called the season of giving and love During this season, we get even more gentle and affectionate Under the mistletoe, we embrace each other tight, with my tail wrapped around her bun You close your eyes as we kiss slowly and amorously, letting our lips sink in I take off your Santa hat, stroking your furry forehead and ears You love it when I do that, as you flutter your beautiful eyelashes As usual, you have been such a nice little doe during the year Something wonderful waits for you under the tree during the 25th of December We´ve already had some nice moments during this season, like the Christmas ball It´s going to be yet another great holiday with you, beautiful We head towards the fireplace, for there is another mistletoe Underneath it, we cuddle and kiss again, only this time it´s more passionate Whether on duty or not, you´re still the same romantic at heart All the yuletime cheers are worth sharing with my mate There´s nothing more I´d want for Christmas but your love and good will towards all mammals Although for now, I´m satisfied with just a few little gingerbread kisses. Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Christmas stories Category:Love poetry Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories